My Hot Love
by NothinElse
Summary: Green Shadow has a crush on her best friend, Solar Flare. However, a visit on a hill makes the 2 become way more than just friends


Green Shadow landed perfectly from her large jump off a huge building. Her cloak blowing as the light breeze from the night sky, hit her hot body through her cloak. It felt nice for her

"Ahh.." Green Shadow sighed while walking down the dark sidewalk. She loved being outside, especially at night time, it was cold but it felt good for her.

Although, a flying creature came towards her. Green Shadow turned around to find her best friend, Solar Flare. The girl was literally the sun, so beautiful and hot at the same time…

 _ **No. No time for these thoughts.**_

"Hey, Solar." Green Shadow said

"Hey, Penelope." Solar said happily.

Penelope was Green Shadow's real name. She liked being called that, especially from Solar, she looked really cute, with her red goggles and her gorgeous stem…

 _ **No, please, she's my friend, I can't do this to her.**_

"You look nice" The words came out of her mouth accidently as Green Shadow yelled at herself in her mind.

Solar Flare blushed. "Thanks, you look good yourself." Solar Flare smiled giving a compliment back.

Green Shadow's face was starting to get hot

 _ **No, I can't, I just can't.**_

"Anyways, I want to show you something, follow me." Solar Flare said as she ran off. Green Shadow following behind. They both continued to run as they made it to a hill. Green Shadow looked beyond it, staring at the beautiful water, that reflected the moon.

"This looks beautiful" Green Shadow said, looking at her friend.

"I come here every night to watch the sunset, it's really beautiful."

They both sat down watching to ocean and the moon as they held leaves. Both of them blushing really hard.

 _ **Tell her.**_

No

 _ **Tell her now or I will force you to.**_

No, I can't do this, I just can't.

 _ **You know you want to.**_

Why, she's my friend.

 _ **DO IT!**_

Fine!

"Solar?" Green Shadow asked

"Yes, Penelope." Solar said, turning her head to smile at her best friend.

"I need to tell you something." Green Shadow said

"And what may that be?" Solar asked.

Green Shadow stared at her

"I-I-I lo-" Green Shadow stuttered

"You love me." Solar Flare said, blushing really hard

Green Shadow looked up at her best friend in shock, not believing what she heard.

"How…" Green Shadow said

"I could tell, with you always complimenting me and staring at me." Solar Flare said, blushing.

"Also the reason why I brung you here is not because I want to show you the beautiful water." She turned to the moon. "And the beautiful moon, it's because I wanted to tell you how much I feel for you." She turned back to her.

Green Shadow staring into her eyes, listening to everything she heard.

 _ **Do it, do it now.**_

Green Shadow closed her eyes really hard, thinking it was a dream. Finally, she leaned in and pressed her lips against hers.

Solar Flare closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Green Shadow felt like she was on fire, but she wasn't. Both have been waiting so long for this moment. Their kiss lasted a minute before Green Shadow decided to pick her up, both kissing again, as she carried her to her apartment. Green Shadow opened the door to her room and put down Solar Flare. Green Shadow picked up her cat, which she found 2 weeks ago, Oreo and placed her in her cage. Finally, they both had privacy. Green Shadow slammed the sunflower against the wall as she no resist, both of them kissing again as she picked her up again and gently placed her on her bed. Green Shadow on top of her, lips still locked. Finally, after 2 minutes, they separated and took deep breaths.

"I'm..really...cold." Solar Flare said, in between breathes

"Okay...i'm... cold as well." Green Shadow told her.

She put the covers on her bed on top of them, making Solar Flare warm with Green Shadow. Solar Flare undid Green Shadow's cloak as Green Shadow did the same with her. Both naked on top of each other kissing. Green Shadow finally rubbed her stem, which was soft, making her moan as she did the same with her, she finally went down to her entrance, slightly rubbing it. Solar Flare moaned louder, as she kept rubbing it. Solar Flare screamed as she started kissing her entrance. Solar Flare kissed back with the force of Green Shadow falling backwards with her on the bottom this time, Solar Flare repeating the same actions as they moaned into each other's arms. Finally, both of them were really exhausted, so they hugged each other in a affectionate embrace as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

'I love you, Solar."

"I love you too, Penelope."


End file.
